Only Love: The secret of Moonacre
by Letyourdreamsfly
Summary: This is about Robin and Maria's growing friendship and them trying to cure a curse. But first they need to know how. Plus romance for all you shipping them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For the purpose of this fanfic I am making maria a bit older than she is, i think about 14 maybe 15. I hope this does not annoy anyone. Also is it spelt 'De noir' or 'Du noir' because i have seen both but i don't know which is right? Or is something different completely?**

Maria

It had been 3 months since the curse was broken and today is uncle and lovedays wedding. Loveday's dress is so beautiful, it is a long white grown with delicate stitches of silver sewn into it as little flowers and leaves. Loveday walks out from behind the screen where she was changing. She looks absolutely gorgeous in her dress.

"Oh Loveday" Exclaims Miss Heliotrope in delight. "You look absolutely stunning, Sir Benjamin will not be able to take his eyes of you."

"Thank you" She reply's with a kind smile. I turn to her and say

"You truly do look beautiful"

"Thank you Maria dear"

"Come and sit we must get your hair done" I say happily. She sits in front of the big vanity mirror as I pick up the brush. I start brushing her hair and humming slightly. Miss Heliotrope start talking about how excited she must be and all of that but my mind is else where. I can't seem to stop thinking about the curly haired bird boy. We have become good friends and see each other almost every day, but it wasn't a friendship that happened straight away. We just sort of slowly started seeing more and more of each other until we couldn't stop. We often go out into the woods when I haven't got my lessons. Miss Heliotrope thinks its awfully dreadful that I am spending so much time alone with a boy but we are such good friends that I do disagree. She doesn't seem to understand that I need to have freedom of my own, but I almost wasn't aloud to go out at all since uncle thought it would be too dangerous because even though the feud between the family's was over there are bound to be other people that would try and get to a moon princess, thats when Robin said he would stay with me so I wouldn't be alone. After that our friendship just got stronger. My thoughts drift further until I hear my name.

"Maria?"

"What?" I say confused to Miss Heliotrope.

"Loveday was speaking to you"

"Oh my apologies Loveday. My thoughts were elsewhere. May you pass me the flowers please?" She passed the flowers and I started weaving them into Loveday's hair.

"I said" started loveday "There will many young men wanting to dance with a beauty such as yourself"

I could feel heat in my cheeks for there was only one person I wished to dance with. "I-I doubt that"

"Of course they will, unless you have plans to dance with somebody all ready Maria"

"I don't know what your talking about" I say but my heats even more.

She turns in her seat and says "You have haven't you, I bet I could guess who it is. Is it R-"

"OK all done" I say quickly cutting her off.

"Oh Maria, I haven't seen you blush so much before" She says teasingly. Before I can speak there is a loud rumble of thunder outside. "Oh no, I was hoping it would be a nice day" She says.

"It will probably pass" I say trying to lift her spirits. But mine are not so happy. This past month I have felt uneasy about something, but I just don't know what. We have had rather a lot of storms and the moon doesn't seem to be shinning as bright. I am Snapped out of my thoughts by Loveday.

"Now Maria you must get changed too" I smile brightly.

My dress is long and a deep rich purple with gold satin shoes and golden thread woven into the delicate material. It truly was a magnificent dress. She let her hair down and walk out form behind the screen.

"Oh Maria, you look absolutely beautiful"

"Nothing compared to you" Loveday smiled. I looked outside and the storm seemed to have subsided.

"Maria I have something for you and I was saving it for your birthday next week but I want to give it to you know" She took from a draw a little box and handed it to me.

I opened it and saw the most beautiful silver ring with a stone that seemed to be glowing on it.

"Oh Loveday it beautiful" I say and hug her.

"As a moon princess you are supposed to receive this on your 16th birthday but I see no harm in giving it to you now"

"Thank you" I breath.

"That stone was a gift from the moon. No other stone like that will be found on Earth. Keep good care of that moonstone"

"Oh I will, I most certainly will" I say and slip it onto my finger. It fits perfectly.

We hear a knock at the door then Digweeds voice. "Its time" Lovedays face it lit up with excitement and joy.

"Lets go I say"

I walk down the isle behind Loveday. Uncle's face is full of joy and love. We reach the top of the the isle and I stand to the side and look around for Robin. He is sat in the front row of seats staring right at me a smile plastered on his face. He isn't wearing his hat and has got on a smart outfit that only he could pull of at a wedding. He wears his black trousers and a dark red top with a smart black jacket over the top. I knew no one would ever get him in a suit. But he does look look smart but in his scruffy way. His dark curls almost sweep in front of his face when he moves his head slightly but doesn't take his eyes of me. For most of the ceremony our eyes don't move from each other but I watch them take there vows, however I can feel his eyes on me. I see them kiss and join in on the cheers that erupt from everywhere.

"Princess" I hear from behind me and turn to face Robin.

"Robin" I say and hug him. "That was a beautiful ceremony, don't you think?"

He goes slightly pink and answers "Yes it was" We walk out to the garden where a massive tent has been but up for us to eat in. I am sat on the table next to Loveday and next to me is Robin. The dinner goes by in a blur but the food is fabulous. Marmaduke really outdid himself. Watching Loveday and Uncle dance was truly magical. After some time others started joining in and a boy of about 17 came up to me when Robin had gone to get a drink and asked me for a dance. I would of but I just didn't feel well. The unease from earlier returned stronger than ever.

"I must recline sorry" I said

"Come on princess just once dance" He said. Him calling me princess annoyed me a great deal.

"No" I said flatly.

"Why not?". I looked of at Robin and gave him a look that said 'help me' Then Robin walked up behind him and spoke.

"Ah my princess I do believe we were about to dance" He said. I gave him a look of thank you. "Oh my apology's Robin I-I did not realise she was... I mean that y-you were um"

Then he ran off.

"Who was he?" I asked

"Just a annoying boy who can't keep his nose out of other peoples business" I laughed and Robin took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling.

"Well princess we were about to dance"

"I-I don't feel to well sorry" I said and ran out into the garden.

"Maria!" I could hear Robins voice calling me as he followed. "Maria stop!" He grabbed my arm and span me around so that we were almost an inch apart. I couldn't move his eyes were staring into mine. We are so close I can feel his breath on my face. Suddenly I feel a burning pain on my finger and drop to the ground.

"Maria, whats wrong?" I tug the ring of violently and chuck it on the wet grass. Robin is crouched down and eye level with me. "Whats going on you have been acting strange these past couple of days"

"Robin I think there is something wrong with the valley."

"What you just saved it how could there me something wrong with it"

"I-I don't know"

"What just happened" He said snatching up my hand and looking at my finger where there was a circle of red flesh where the ring had burned my skin. "What happened"

"The ring burnt me" I say pointing at it "It was a present from Loveday, she said it was for a moon princess a gift from the moon holding a moonstone in it." He bent and carefully touched it then picked it up once he knew it wouldn't burn him. He inspected it closely then said. "What does it say" I looked at him confused. Then I saw that on the inside of the ring were words. I took it from him and read.

" _Only the purest and strongest magic_ "

"What's that supposed to mean"

Just then it started raining and piece of paper fluttered down and landed in my hands. On it was written.

 _'only the purest and strongest magic can break the dark curse set upon Moonacre'_


	2. Chapter 2

I look up at Robin with rain pouring down on us.

"I thought we broke the curse, you jumped of a cliff to break the curse"

"I know, I don't know what this is... unless... no it can't be"

"What can't be princess"

"What if there is another curse"

"Wouldn't someone know about it if there was"

"I don't know maybe not, not if someone didn't want anyone finding out"

"I thought that the powers given to the moon princess from nature was the purest magic"

"Maybe but surely the curse would of broken at the same time as I gave the pearls back to the sea."

"That would be a stupid curse". I look at him confused. "Come here" He drags me under a big tree to get out of the rain. "Think about it, why would somebody set a curse that will happen after the orignal one if the it can be broken by the same thing that broke the first one, I mean they would break at the same time and there would be no point of it"

"So what can break this curse if there even is one, I mean we have no evidence except this ring and piece of paper" I say holding them up.

"Then why would it burn your finger"

"I don't know" I say looking down.

"Maria look at me, we are going to work this out"

I nod and keep my head down. His fingers lift my chin up so I am looking at him. My heart quickens as his hand stays on my cheek.

"Maria are you out here" I hear my uncle's voice. Robin drops his hand quickly and steps back."

"Yes uncle" I call back and start to walk toward him, I turn and see Robin is still standing there. "Are you coming Robin"

"Um I will meet you in there"

I nod and run towards my uncle.

"Maria your all wet what are you doing out here?" My uncle asks.

"Oh I just needed some fresh air is all"

"Well come I want to dance with my favorite niece" I smile and follow him in.

We dance and I honestly do enjoy myself, but nagging at the back of my mind is the piece of paper and ring. After a lot of dance I sit in a chair and look around for Robin but don't see him. I feel someone sit next to me and ask.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Robin" I reply without thinking, then wish I hadn't. I slowly turn to see Loveday sitting grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I say playfully

"A young boy came to me and ask me to confirm weather or not 'Robin and Maria are courting'".

I choke and Loveday pats my back.

"We are certainly not courting" I say out of breath

"Oh my mistake" She says laughing.

"What is so funny" I ask.

"Maria you don't even notice the way he looks at you, I sure he wishes you were"

"That's silly he has girls falling at his feet" I say and it's true, they are when I have been to the De Noir castle they practically beg for his attention.

"And I ask you this Maria, has he ever so much as looked at any other girl?" She asks. I sit and think for a moment.

"Well I don't know" I mumble

"Its just something to keep in mind" She says then grabs my hand and drags onto the dance floor once again. I want to tell Loveday about the curse, but I don't want to spoil her wedding or honeymoon. This time I will do it without her.

Once most of the guests had gone apart form a few I was sat at a table wondering were Robin had got to when the boy from earlier came up to me.

"Would you consider a dance now princess"

"Don't call me that" I say

"He will never know" He says. I am confused about what he means then I realize he means Robin. I don't bother correcting him though because then he will think he has a chance.

"NO" I say more forcefully, but he grabs me and pulls me out of my seat and presses me close to him.

"Get of me!" I almost shout

"Come on Princess just a kiss" He says

"Never!" I try and hit him but he pins my hands to my side so I bring my knee up inbetween his leg. "AHH" He yells and doubles over.

Then I see Robin run over.

"Whats going on?"

"Your crazy girlfriend-"

"Me" I cut him off "You were the one trying to kiss me". I see Robins hands clench and grab his arm and drag him away. "he's not worth it" I say quietly.

"Is there somewhere private we can go" He asks. I nod and take him into the library. We walk to a back corner and light a candle. "What is it"

"The curse is real" He speaks in a low voice.

"What"

"I went back to the castle to look in this book we have. It has stories of the De Noir clan and in it there was one about how a evil man put a curse upon moonacre for it to be doomed for ever because of something someone did and that only the purest magic could stop it. This curse was set upon moonacre even before the moon princess's curse."

I stare at him for a while then ask.

"Who was it that did something to provoc this evil man."

"That's just it, I don't know anymore since the pages had been torn out"

"Someone really doesn't want us to stop this curse." I say. I yawn and he says

"You should get some rest"

"Would you like to stay here for the night the castle is a long way away and we have plenty of spare rooms, and I doubt Loveday and Uncle will mind, they probably won't even notice."

"Thank you" He says.

I take him to a room in the corridor where the stairs to my room are. "If you need anything I'm just up here I say pointing up the stairs he nods and says

"Good night princess" He smiles and walks into his room. I run up to my room smiling.

The next morning I am smiling as I walk down to eat. Loveday and my Uncle did not go away for a honeymoon but they did go to the far side of the house that nobody ever goes to and are staying hidden away there for a week maybe two.

I wonder what its like to be on a honeymoon or to get married at all and to-

"Watch were you are going princess, you almost had me over" Says Robin smiling.

"Sorry I was thinking"

"About the new curse"

"No actually" Then I wish I hadn't said that.

"What were you thinking about. I bet it was me" He says with a cocky smile. My ears turn red even though I wasn't thinking about him. He raises his eyebrows and speaks before I can "You were, my my princess was it my great looks or-"

I hit him in the shoulder hard.

"NO, I was not thinking about you, I was thinking about Loveday and my Uncle"

"Sure" He says and walks of down the corridor

"I was" I shout after him. I run to catch up with him and catch him just as we get to the door to the dining room"

As we eat Robin teases me and I tease him back. We finish and my mind goes to how to break the curse. I thought that the magic given by the moonpearls was the purest strongest magic but maybe not, maybe there is something else.

"Robin" I say and turn to him with great seriousness "We know nothing about this curse, we don't even know when it will happen, it could happen tomorrow for all we know"

"Come to see the book I found the story in" He says. I don't think he was listening to me.

We walk in silence to the De Noir castle. He shows me to a tattered old book on a stand in there small library. I walk up to it. I can't make out the name of the book since the letters have all peeled off.

"Robin do you know the name of the book?" He shakes his head. I slowly open the book try and read it but for some reason I can't the word just won't go into my head.

"Robin, can you read this" He looks at me then says

"Can't you"

"I-I can't"

"You cant read " He asks confused

"No of course I can read you know that, but this book, I don't think it will let me, there must some sort of magic over it or something, I just can't do it."

He comes over and stares at the page for a bit then says "I can't, I could last night why can't I don it now" I deep voice fills the room making me jump.

"When the stars aline and pure magic is not found all will be perished under a fate worse than death"

We jump and spin around searching for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Shouts Robin. But no other words come and no one is in the room. Suddenly I don't feel good and grab Robin for stability as the room begins to spin.

"Maria what wrong!" I hear Robins voice but can't reply. Whats happening I feel so wobbly. The room begins to fade until it is black

 **A/N Thank you for the comments on the first chapter. Here is the next. Hope you like it.**  
 **Keep reading. x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maria". I hear a soft voice and my eyes flutter open. Miss heliotrope is standing over me with a worried face.

"What happened" I ask.

"You fainted and Robin had to bring you back here. Oh are you OK. We were so worried you have been asleep for days"

"What! how long?"

"About 3 days"

"3 days" I groan.

The door opens and Loveday walks in.

"Loveday" I say surprised "What are you doing here"

"Well, when we were told about what happened, we had to come and see you"

"But you should be with Uncle not here, I have ruined your honeymoon"

"Don't be silly, we can go back anytime we want."

"Now, why didn't you tell me about this curse"

"What, how do you know?"

"Robin told me everything"

"I didn't want to worry you, you had just gotten married and I didn't want you worrying about this"

"Well, it's too late for that child"

I get out of my bed and stand up.

"We need to find out more and how to stop a it when is it going to happen and-"

"Slow down Maria darling, we have been looking into it and we know some facts but we need to figure this out together"

I breath slowly. I look down and see that I am still in the same dress as when I fainted.

"I think I need to bathe and get into something clean" I state.

"Good idea" Says Loveday. "Then you can meet us down in the dinning room for something to eat"

I nod and walk out slowly to bathe.

Once I am clean I dress and walk down to the dinning room. The smell of Eggs and bacon and porridge makes my stomach growl. My uncle speaks when I walk in.

"How are you Maria?" His brow creased.

"I am good, but I am very hungry"

"Come and sit and eat"

I sit and start on a bowl of porriage and listen to there converstation about this curse. They are trying to figure out if what this magic could be. What magic is so pure and so strong that could break this curse. I don't really know about anyother magic apart from the moon pearls magic. Theres a knock at the dinning room door and Robin comes in.

Loveday looks round and says. "Robin, how are you? Come and sit"

"Hi, I'm fine thanks" He nods at me. I never got the chance to thank him for bringing me back hear. The adults resume their conversation.

Robin leans over to me. "How are you feeling Princess?"

"Fine. Thank you for bringing be back hear"

"No problem. So what are they talking about" He says nodding towards the adults.

"Oh, they are trying to figure out what magic needs to be used"

"Well, why don't you have a look in the library here it's huge, there has got to be something in there on this magic"

"Brilliant" I exclaim. I tell the adults that we should start looking in the library and we all go in.

"Where shall we start?" says Uncle

"Hm, Maybe the books about magic" Says Loveday.

I look in Books of Moonacre magic, Magic of the sea, Old Magic, new magic and just magic but I can't seem to find anything.

"Princess" I hear Robins voice and turn around. He is holding out an open book to me. I read the text he is pointing at.

'...And yet how ever hard they have tried no one has been able to harness the magic of purest nature and strongest power, for Love is something no one can predict and no one can hold in there hands, because of its pure power'

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this took so long i had some trouble with my laptop.**


	4. Chapter 4

I read aloud. Everyone stares. I stare. Robin is the first one to speak.

"This is good, right? I mean we have found the answer, right?  
"Yes, but how do we…." Trails of Loveday.

We all slowly walk out of the library and go our separate ways.  
I go to sit in the garden under a big tree. After a while Robin sits next to me.

"I thought you would be happier" He says.  
"We are still no closer to breaking this curse"  
"Of course we are"  
"No we're not, we have no idea what to do".  
He looks down at the grass. "Someone must know what's going on" He mumbles.  
"What?" I say snapping my head towards him.  
"Um, someone must know what's going on. I mean where would that piece of paper first come from"  
I stare at him. This boy is the most brilliant thinking person I have ever come across. Why didn't I think of that. That paper didn't come from nowhere.  
"We have to find who sent that paper" I say jumping up.  
"Maria, we don't even know where to start looking"  
"Come on Robin" I say dragging him up and ignoring his comment.

"Where are we going?" He says from behind me.  
"Like you said, someone must know what going on"  
"Yes, so where are we going"  
"The village, someone there must know what is going on, they must have heard rumours."  
"I guess" He says.

Once we get there the market is full on people so we start to ask, but all we get is shaken heads and murmurs. Then a voice from behind me says. "You need to see willow if you are asking questions like that"  
I turn and see and old man, in a brown cloak and a dirt black hat.  
"Who's that?" I ask  
"She is the oldest person in this village and knows everything about it."  
"Where can we find her"  
He points a long finger to an old wooden house at the edge of the woods.  
"Thank you" I turn but he grabs my arm.  
"The boy will not be able to enter" he says and glances at Robin before he walks of.  
I look at Robin and he shrugs.  
We walk towards the small house and I tentatively knock on the door. After about 30 seconds a young girl of about 8 opens the door. I look at Robin.  
"Um" I say "IS there a woman called Willow here?" She looks at me close.  
We walk towards the small house and I tentatively knock on the door. After about 30 seconds a young girl of about 8 opens the door. I look at Robin.  
"Um" I say "IS there a woman called Willow here?" She looks at me closely then a older women of about 35 runs to the door and picks her up.  
"What have I told you about opening the door" She scolds.  
"Sorry mother" She says then runs of.

"Sorry about that-" She stops talking and stares at me. "You're the moon princess"  
"Um yes" I say blushing. "We're here to see a woman called Willow"  
At my words she glances behind me at Robin and shrinks back.  
"You may come in, but he shall stay here"  
I think about it for a minute. The villagers must be scared of the De Noir clan, and Robin stood with his bowler hat and dark cloths does look rather intimidating.  
"OK" I say and give Robin and apologetic look before I walk in.

"I'm Sara, Willows maid, I will ask her if it is ok for you to see her." She walks of for about a minute then comes back. "Right this way"  
I walk along the old wooden floorboards to a room with a roaring fire and an old women sat in the corner surrounded by books. She looks up from the book in her lap when I enter.

"Maria Merryweather, I've been wondering when you were going to come."  
"You have been expecting me" I say with surprise.  
"Come and sit child" She says with a smile gesturing to a chair opposite her. I sit and open my mouth but before any words get out she speaks first.  
"There is parts I know about why you have come. This story starts with an old sorcerer who was bitter and weak. He had a daughter who promised to marry a young man who the sorcerer despised because he would not be able to provide money and wealth to her family, so he cursed him so that if his lips should ever touch her daughters their souls would be banished to haunt the valley and never to see each other again until someone set them free. But when the young man told his love of the curse to his lips she said she would rather spend and eternity looking for him than a life without him. Once their lips touched they were torn from there body's and have haunted this valley ever since. I believe they found a way to communicated with you somehow so you might be able to help them be together once again."  
I stare in shock. This wasn't a curse at all. It was a punishment for love. That is why love is the answer. These bad feeling have been because their souls have been reaching out to get me to help them.  
"Know this, only a once forbidden love shall free their souls from there curse."  
"Thank you." I say because it is all I can say. I have to tell Robin.

 **A/N  
I promise to have some Robin and Maria moments in the next chapter. Sorry this is a short chapter I have been busy with school work but wanted to share this with you. Don't forget to review :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

I rush out the house and run straight into Robin.  
"Maria are you alright-"  
"I have so much to tell you!" I cut him off.

After I explain it he stares at me. He looks at me with concentration.  
"Well wouldn't Loveday and your uncle have broken the curse, if love really is what needs to break this curse, I mean they are perfect for it, it was a forbidden love."  
"Yes that's what I thought but, my uncle didn't know who Loveday was, and now they are married and it's allowed now."  
"I suppose, it just doesn't make sense. I don't get it, so this isn't a curse, or it is"  
"It's a curse on the young lovers not the valley."  
"But what about all those feelings you had"  
"That was them reaching out for help"  
"Ok so now what, we find a way to break this curse?"  
"Yes, we have to help them Robin"  
He nods. "Come on princess we need to get back"

As we walk I make a suggestion, "Let's go to the woods for a bit"  
He grins. "Follow me princess, I have something to show you"  
He runs of and I chase him into the woods and down a hill past a clearing. We come to a wall of ivory.

I raise my eyebrows.  
"Now princess, I believe it's your birthday tomorrow."  
I blink at him. I had completely forgotten, what with all this curse stuff.  
"Yes, I forgot"  
"Well I was going to save this but I can't wait to show you"  
I cock my head as he pulls some ivy away to reveal a path light by golden light. His hand finds the small of my back and gently pushes me forward. I can hear rushing water and smell freshness, like when the grass smells just after it has rained. I come to a clearing and my breath catches.  
There is a crystal blue pool with a small water fall, green plants and beautiful bright flowers scatter the ground.

"It's…beautiful"  
He smiles at me.  
"How did you find this place?"  
"My mother took me here once when I was very little, I have been searching for it for years, I found it two years before you arrived"  
"Does anyone else know about it?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"I haven't had anyone to share it with"

I smile and step closer to him so we are closer. I lean up and whisper into his ear. "Thank you". His hand touches mine as though to hold it. There is a sudden spark of light and I am thrown back away from Robin into the ground, Robin is thrown back as well.

"Maria!" I hear him shout. I sit up to see him running towards me. I stand to meet him but he seems to hit something and is stunned backwards. I stare in confusions as his hand seems to press against air. I run to him but stop just before I reach him and place my hand in the air. My hand rests against something cold and smooth, like glass but so clear it seems there is nothing there. My palm presses against his hand the other side of the barrier.  
"Maria!" He shouts again but his voice is muffled. His eyes are wide as he bangs on the invisible barrier.  
"Robin." I hit the barrier. I summon all my strength and concentration and hit the barrier. I hope my moon princess powers will help me break through. I hit the wall again and this time what seems to be a rush of wind shatters the wall into invisible air.  
"Maria" Robin says and grabs me. I press my face into his worn black jacket. We stay like that for a while, until Robin pulls me back and inspects my face. "Are you okay?" Worry laces his voice.

"Yes, I think so just shaken"  
"Maria, you have a cut on your arm" He says worriedly. I look down and see a string of blood running down my arm. "Come here" He says and leads me over to the pool of water. He cups his hands and washes water down my arm to clean it. It's not a big cut.  
"Robin, what was that" I ask whilst he continues to inspect my arm.

"I don't know" He says not looking at me.  
"Robin, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine just worried, what if that happens again. I wouldn't be able to protect you if something was to happen"  
"Nothing happened to me I'm fine."  
"God Maria! What if it was my fault, what if it happens again, what if you get more hurt than just a scratch on your arm"  
"It wasn't you fault"  
"I should have just taken you home"  
"Robin!" His head snaps up and he finally looks at me. "This was not your fault. You would never do anything to hurt me. I trust you with my life."  
He stares at me. "You would trust me with your life?"  
"I would trust you with anything" I say dead serious. Then I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. I smirk at him.  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are blushing Robin De Noir"  
He grins at me and raises and eyebrow, then a cheeky grin replaces the smile on his lips. He splashes me with water.  
"Robin" I gasp and reach down to splash him back. He splashes me back twice as hard so I shove him so he falls into the pool.  
"Maria Merryweather, you are in trouble!" He shouts at me and grins.  
"No Robin don't even think about it" I say as he reaches for me and I jump back. He jumps out the pool soaking wet. I run. He grabs me from behind in a bear hug so I can't move.  
"Robin! Your soaking wet" I hear him laugh then he kisses me on the cheek and says.  
"Pay back" then runs away.  
"That's not fair" I say.  
"Oh, really how come".  
"Well, I…" I trail of as he comes close enough to me so we are sharing breaths.  
What am I doing, this is highly inappropriate. I look down and step back so I don't get carried away with this boy.  
"Thank you, for showing me this place it's beautiful"  
"It was my pleasure princess. Come on we should get back it will be dinner soon" He says.  
"Okay, I could probably find some dry clothes for you to change into before you go back to the De Noir castle"  
He grins. "Thank you"  
He grabs my hands and we walk away.

 _ **A/N**_  
 _ **I know i am terrible at updating and can't apologies enough for it, i just get carried away with other things. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. More to come. Remember to Review ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

I hand him some of uncles old clothes to change into.  
I can't stop thinking about that invisible wall. Why was it there? What was it doing?  
Unless, maybe…But it can't be…It makes sense though… The barrier could have been a protection of the curse so it was never broken… by love… I feel my cheeks burn at the thought. These are mutual, understandable, feelings between friends. I think?

"What do you think princess?" Robin says as he comes out dressed in posh, slightly large, Merryweather clothes.

"Hmmm" I say with thought. "Very… not you. But it suits you in a weird unrealistic way" I say and smile.  
"Maria, I've been thinking about what happened at the pool and-"  
"So have I" I cut in.  
"Well I think the barrier could have only been to do with the curse"  
"Me too"  
"I think It was to stop us being near each other, because we have to break the curse, it's all part of the magic"  
I nod. He continues. "We have to find two people who are in love to break the curse."

The balloon inside me pops with a bang. "Yes…. That was what I was thinking" I say.

I stare at his brown curls and how they have fallen into his face. I have never seen a resemblance in him and Loveday until now. They have the same kind and genuine smiles that could light up a room if needed.

"What, have I got something on my face?" He says with a smirk.  
" You are reminding me of Loveday"  
He raises and eyebrow.  
"In a good way or a bad way"  
"A good way"  
"Good, I wouldn't want you think of me as a girl from now one princess" He grins a lopsided grin.

He has so much confidence and charm. Two things I lack apparently when it comes to him. It's stupid to even think of him as anything but a friend, after all he is 17 and I am turning 16 tomorrow. He has probably already got a line of young women waiting for him when he turns 18. Either that or he is already promised to someone from the De Noir clan, and just hasn't told me. Then again why would he, he has no reason to let me know about his future life. He is a handsome young man who will probably inherited a lot of money and wealth. That is a desirable future. If I am to assume Loveday and uncle will produce and child of their own, I am getting nothing. My father only left me with the Moonacre book. I suppose I shall meet suiters and decide which one I like the most. That is something I am not looking forward to. I wish I could marry someone I like and love someone like…

 **Robins P.O.V**

I couldn't say what I thought so I made it up. I couldn't find the courage to talk to a girl. I have talk to plenty of girls before, but not about this stuff. I am Robin De Noir for heaven's sake, I should be able to talk to one girl. But she's not just a girl is she. She a princess, a dam near impossible one to talk to.  
If we truly do need to break the curse, together, how will I ever tell her my feelings. This beautiful princess and I am a… what… robber, thief… defiantly not something a princess should have. She should have a prince. Not me.  
I could have fallen for any girl in the world and I fall for, Maria Merryweather.  
But today at the pool, she didn't seem to reject my feeble attempts of contact. She seemed to like them.

Standing in front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I am watching as she walks away down the hall to the door of the mansion.

"Are you coming Robin?" She shouts to me.  
I nod and follow her out of the door and into the garden. She walks over to the tree we stood under at Loveday and Sir Benjamin's wedding. The sun streams down through the cracks of the leaves creating a golden, green light. I am bathed in the pureness of nature as I follow Maria under it to sit down. She leans back and rests her head on her hands and closes her eyes.

"Stop staring" She says and opens her eyes to look at me.  
"Sorry" I say and lean back as well. I keep stealing glances at her and sometimes our eyes meet and we smile.  
I work up my courage.  
"I don't think anyone else is going to break the curse but us" I breath out quickly.  
She leans on her side and smiles at the ground. "Me too"

I can't help it anymore. I cup her head in my hands and lean over and press my lips to her soft beautiful ones.

 _ **A/N**_  
 _ **I changed the age gap between them, please don't get annoyed. It worked better for this story this way. Hope you like it! Hope you liked Robins point of view**_  
 _ **Don't forget to let me know what you thought and I am always open to suggestions for further ideas!**_  
 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maria's P.O.V**_

suddenly he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. Robin was kissing me.  
A rush of wind curled around me and before I knew what was happening I hit the hard ground in the middle of the woods. Robin held me tight.  
"Robin, where are we?" I say.  
"Um, I don't know"  
I look around. I don't recognize this part of the forest. I see a crumbling house and a old well.  
"do you recognize this place Robin"  
"No I've never seen it before in my life"

A Loud voice rang out from nowhere.  
"How fitting a moon princess should be the one to fail"  
I shiver. I recognize that voice as the one we heard in the De Noir castle.

"Who are you?" Shout Robin to the tree's.  
"I am the sorcerer" I take a sharp in take of breath.  
"Show your self?" Shout Robin  
"I have nothing to show, I am merely my magic living on, no one can destroy me"

Another voice speaks, a young women.  
"It is possible"  
We whip our heads around to see a pale but beautiful women standing by the trees.  
She makes no sound as she walks past, she seems to be floating.

"You are the lost soul"  
She turns. "Yes, your kiss strengthened my father and i share his blood is in turn it strengthened me to take a visible form."  
I blush.

"NO!" The sorcerers voice rings out "It is not possible you, should be dead"  
"You banished my soul not my life, I still life on, much like you." Her face turns hard.  
"Show yourself, I know your there father!"

A pale old man floats out of the trees like a ghost, and maybe he is a ghost.  
The women seethes in anger.  
"you shall pay for what you have done!"  
"You are not nearly as powerful as me child, I taught you the basics of magic."  
"I have learnt more" He sends what seems to be and impulse of light at him. I goes straight through him, but he stumbles back.  
"NO!" He cries and waves a hand at Robin and I. I fly back against the well and am changed by the chain hanging there.

"Maria!" Robin yells and runs towards me. He starts yanking at the chains but they don't move. I see the sheer panic in his eyes

"Leave them out of this father! They have done nothing"  
"They will break the curse" He shouts back  
"This is a family feud, you are dead now we are dead now, Will it matter if this curse is broken. Look into your heart."  
"If this curse breaks I will not only reunite you with that boy, but i will lose my magic for ever." He has a cruel look on his face. "I was going to kill the boy, but a moon princess is just too tempting."  
I fly into the air and land next to Robin. He grabs me in his arms.  
"Father no, you can't do this"  
"MOVE BOY"  
"NO, I will never move"  
"Fine we can do this the hard way"

Robin gets flung away from me and suddenly there is a burst of light as the two branches of magic meet in mid air. The Young women and her father are fighting each other with magic. A beam of golden light is streaming from her hands to meet the jet black magic coming from the other direction.

"I am stronger than you child and you know it"  
She doesn't say a word. Light radiates from them and blinds me. I can't see where robin is any more. With a final thrust from his hands the women dissipates into nothing but a smoky light swirling away.  
He turn to me and raises his hands. I dive away as the first ball of magic come flying my way. I try to dive again but I am stuck down. I can't move. I am paralyzed. I see the black magic swirling towards me.  
A black shape jumps in front of me and convulses as the magic hits him.

"ROBIN!" I cry. No, no this can't be happening. I can move again and Run to him.

"Robin!" I shout as I crouch next to him. He isn't moving. His chest isn't rising and falling. I look up at the ghostly man.

"What have you done!" I cry in fury at him. I feel the blood pumping in my veins as i scream at him. He is flung back through a tree and behind the old house.  
I fall to my knees next to Robin. His hair is askew and his eyes are open, staring.  
"Robin wake up!" I cry at him. "Wake up. You have to..." He doesn't stir. I lean my tear stained face down to his and kiss him with all the love I can.

Suddenly a silver and golden light is around us. I hear the young women speak.  
"Thank you child" I Look up and see her. She isn't alone she is with a handsome young man. He nods at me ans smiles. I don't smile back.

"Your sacrifice and love brought us together" He speaks

"This shouldn't have happened" I cry "He shouldn't be dead" I yell the words at them.

"Maria" a croaking voice from below me says. My head snaps down. Robin is looking at me blinking and ALIVE.

"Robin! Your alive!" I throw my arms around him and kiss him again and again.

The deep voice of the man speaks. "Your sacrifice did not go unnoticed. For two people to be together. Two people should not be separated. Your Love has conquered the evil sorcerer, this was your reward. Thank you" They fade into sunlight and disappear.

Robin takes me up in his arms and looks me directly in the eyes.  
"I love you, Maria Merryweather"  
I reply with the only three words I can think of.

 _ **A/N**_  
 _ **Hope you liked it. I know its a bit rushed and corny and short but yeah. I know i have been rubbish at updating so thought i would do this one as quickly as possible for you all. Thank your for your reviews, they are very much appreciated and I love them all so please review again.**_  
 _ **THANK YOU.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. thanks for all the reads and comments. I think that was the end of the fanfic. (It was short, i know) But i have run out of ideas and i have kinda just gone of them. Nothing against the secret of moonacre i still LOVE it but yeah. I have just started a story on wattpad called **"The Children"** And i also have a divergent fanfiction up there to. I can post that on here though if you want ( just Let me know) please go and check out my wattpad story though, My username is the same but with a 2 on the end ' **letyourdreamsfly2** '.  
Thank you for all my loyal reader. And let me know about the divergent fanfic.  
Can't thank you enough!

xxxxxx :) 3 xxxxx


End file.
